Starfire (Kory)
'''Koriand'r (Otherwise known as Starfire) '''is a Tamarean alien from the planet Tamaran in the Vegan System. She is a member of the Team. History: Starfire was born in the Tamarean Capital of Goldfire. Her father was the great king Korand'r and when he died, the throne was passed on to his heirs...his two daughters, Starfire and her sister, Komand'r (Blackfire). A Civil War soon broke out, a war that Starfire was forced to take a side in...but once the fighting became too much, she escaped and left her planet to the safety of Earth. Upon arrival she took up a job as a Fashion Model because of her attractive appearance. She was later found by the Justice League and spent a week at the Watchtower before she was sent by Superman to the Kent Farm, where she joined the Young Justice League and formed a special bond with Dick Grayson, Robin. Physical Description: Kory is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of the superhero. She also displays the traits of Tamaran's highly sensuous culture, coupled with a no nonsense warrior attitude. For a time, Kory had a career as a fashion model. She has light orange skin with an incredible body and bust, as well as gold eyes that have neither pupils nor whites in them. Her hair is a firey red and unusually long. When on a mission she wears the bio-armor of her people. A revealing, bikini like suit that is like a second skin to her and responds to her thoughts. Personality: Starfire is very sensuous by nature, often flirting with boys, mostly Dick. She is openly flirtatious with men, even taken ones, and is seemingly oblivious to the jealousy she generates in other women. Starfire can instantly assimilate other languages simply through physical contact with the other person, and if that other person is male, she will usually kiss them (often without any warning) since it is more fun for her that way. Half of the things she does gets on men's nerves since she doesn't know how she's attracting them, due to on Tamaran none of the things she does is considered "sexy" but a way of life. Relationships: Prior to coming to earth, Starfire has had many lovers on her planet. Because of the physiological abilitie for Tamaranean females to become pregnant at will after sex, Starfire was able to have many lovers among her two centuries of life. After arriving on Earth however, she found that finding a lover was different and there was this concept she didn't understand: Love. She soon met Dick Grayson, a human boy she found attractive and tried to make hers but he taught her about love, and how it works. Dick and Starfire had a long, sexual relationship after this point and Starfire, learning all of these new emotions from Dick, found that she might be falling in love. She wasn't certain of this until the day she was forced to abandon Dick to stay on her homeworld, that she loved him...and she wanted to protect him by sending him away, knowing that her people would destroy him. Powers and Abilities: Starfire is a Tamaranean and as such her physiology is designed to constantly absorb ultraviolet radiation. The radiation is then converted to pure energy, allowing her to fly at supersonic speeds. This energy also gives her incredible superhuman strength and durability. Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:The Team